Fairy Tail: The Phantom King!
by Narut0
Summary: Meet Naruto Uzumaki, His battle prowess? Second to none. His magic level? Incomprehensible. His intelligence? Ability to use anything in the environment to his advantage. His weakness? A redheaded woman… Powerful Naruto!
1. Unbreakable Bonds

He didn't know why, and how he was in this place. But he knew that he had to protect the one he love's the most. Erza...

She was the one who captured his heart, he and her suffered equally from the Zeref worshiping members. And now, Sho believed he figured a way out. But now, we face our judgement because we got caught in the middle of an act of escaping, this godforsaken tower.

"Heheh, so... who did it?" One of them said as he played with his whip. "I feel merciful today so I'll let you all go, except. The one who was the mastermind, behind this escape." The man giggled sadistically as every man and child feared them.

"I did it!" Jellal said as he showed bravery beyond any of them as the guards looked at him.

"I believe... she did it. Didn't she?" The sadistic man said as he pointed at the red head.

'No! I can't allow that!' A blonde boy said as he gritted his teeth.

He passed the other guards with unbelievable speed as he raised a fist and punched the man square in the jaw.

"You damn brat!" The man took the blonde by his head and threw him as he repeatedly kicked him, mercilessly. He felt no mercy for this unforgivable little runt as he kicked him with all his strength. Some were on the kid's face, others on his stomach.

"No... please stop! Naruto!" The crying little redhead begged the guard as everyone began to cry.

"Now, now. We don't want restless slaves to build the tower. Do we?" A man's voice was heard as he appeared at the site.

Jellal noticed the man's suit and tie as he also seemed to have a black cane with him.

The man looked at the blonde figure that sat on the ground. He took off his monocle, as he looked at the boy.

'What manner of magic is this!?' The man's eye's were widened in inhumanly way as he looked at the boy with droplets of sweat dripping from his face. 'This boy...' The man thought for a while as he soon regained his refined posture.

"Take the boy to my chambers." The man said as the guards looked at him in wonder. "Do I have to say it again?" He gave them a stare as they soon recollected themselves and carried the boy alongside the man.

"Nooo! Please don't!" The redhead begged yet again as tears flowed down her face. Her friends held her in spot as they didn't want anything more bad to happen to them. Jellal wondered who that man was, and where they were going to take Naruto to.

"Erza, I'm sure Naruto will be fine. Let's just hope that he won't be too injured." Sho said while crying as he felt regret for even planning this.

Naruto sure as hell knew he wasn't in the disciplinary chamber. He felt the warm heat from the fireplace as he looked at his surroundings.

"My, my. You sure are a big surprise, hmhm." He looked around and saw a regal looking man sitting on a chair.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as the man stood up.

"I should be asking you that." The man circled the boy as Naruto felt unease in his presence. "First, I hear of an act of rebelling, and then I come and see a young man dashing through each guard like the wind." He crouched down to Naruto's level.

"How do you have it?" The man asked as Naruto was confused. "Have what?" Naruto did not understand what he was saying as the man grit his teeth.

"Don't play dumb with me!" The man gripped a good amount of Naruto's hair. "How is it that you have so much magic! Tell me!" The man yelled as he was jealous. He was the sacrifice for the great Zeref. He thought after all the years of hard work, he could finally be the key to the resurrection of his master.

But now, this boy who had been in the tower since infant had more magic than even he had.

"I-" "Since, you want to act rebellious then your blue friend can go to the disciplinary chamber."

"Nooo!

* * *

A figure rose up from bed as he took deep breaths to calm down his beating heart. He looked in the mirror as his spikey blonde hair seemed to fall down a bit. His nightmares were beginning to be more frequent than before.

*Sigh* "It's just a dream." Naruto thought as he shook his head and looked at the clock. 'Crap!' He wore his middle sleeved black coat, underneath he wore an unbuttoned brown shirt with the zipper open to show his chest. For his leg and feet, he wore loose combat pants on with steel-tipped boots.

He checked himself in the mirror and walked out of his room.

"Yo! Boss!" A young man said as he looked at Naruto in admiration. Everyone looked at him in a smile as he smiled back.

"Let's take a job together, boss!" The young man said as Naruto looked at him with a smile. "Arthur, I'll do a mission with you when you're able to land a hit on me." Naruto brimming with confidence said as Arthur just puffed his cheeks and walked away.

"I got a mission for you, honey" A seductive voice was heard across the HQ as a pair of womanly hands wrapped around Naruto. Making him unease. "A-Ah, Ann." Naruto said as the woman named Ann showed him a mission.

"It want's you to watch over a guild." Ann said as Naruto soon had a serious look. "What is the name of the guild?" Naruto asked as Ann thought for a moment.

"Oh! Yeah, it's Fairy Tail. The one where your love of your life is in." Ann said as she pouted. She knew that Naruto still didn't forgot about the red headed female as it was all Naruto ever thought of in his days of relaxation.

'W-what?' Naruto widened his eyes as he did not expect a mission with Fairy Tail involved. He wondered what sort of trouble they were giving the land of Fiore as he also struggled in his mind if he should go.

He always thought that Erza should go find someone else, not a monster like him...

* * *

"Ahh, that was a great fight we had." A pink haired mage said as there were a few more mages with him.

"I'm just glad that we made it through all that, you know with Lullaby and all that." A blonde woman said as she sighed in relief. "Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza." An old man within their group said as the named mages looked at him.

"Is there a problem? Master Makarov?" Erza asked as Makarov looked at them with hope. "This team sure will become the greatest, Fiore will ever see." Makarov said as Natsu had a smile on his face and Gray smirked as he looked at the sky. Lucy and Erza looked at him in surprise before smiling as well.

* * *

As the day passed by and a new morning arose, Lucy Heartfilia was getting ready to go to the guild as she was headed to the door of her house. "Lucy! A man came to the guild!" Gray got inside Lucy's house by the window as Lucy just deadpanned.

"Use the door!" Lucy said as she soon stopped in her anger as she saw the most serious face ever. "W-what's so so special about this 'man'?" Lucy asked as Gray soon started to sweat.

"You don't get it... this man, He's the leader of the most infamous organization in the world. The Pentaghast!"

* * *

Everyone was huddled in a circle as they were all silent. A newcomer came to the guild, and right when Natsu and Erza were gonna fight.

"It's been a long time... Erza." Naruto said as he smiled at the woman. She had matured tremendously.

"N-Naruto..." She said in a thick voice as she couldn't believe it, the blonde who was in the tower of heaven... her savior, was here.

Naruto knew how Erza felt, he was feeling the same thing. He walked inside the circle as Natsu looked at him in suspicion. He went up close to Erza as she was a little surprised.

"So? How you've been?" Naruto asked as he gave her his smile that she knew all too well. 'Naruto...' She thought as tears started to fall down like rain.

Everyone else looked at them in wonder as they wondered who this person was to make Erza the Titania, cry.

"Hey~, don't go crying on me here." Naruto said as he hugged Erza tightly as possible. He smelled her beautiful scent that hadn't changed for ever, neither would he want it to.

"I-I don't understand? Why did you finally come here?" Erza asked as she looked up at Naruto as he seemed to be looking at all the other members of Fairy Tail.

"Strong…" Naruto said without thinking as Erza raised an eyebrow.

"W-what?" Erza asked in a wondering tone as Naruto finally looked down and noticed how close her face was to his. He pulled back in surprise as Erza was even more confused.

"Ah… I'm saying your friends are really strong." Naruto said as Erza didn't understand. Naruto put his hand to his heart. "Inside…"

Erza now knew what he was saying and smiled as she nodded. Making Naruto smile again.

Lucy and Gray finally got past all the member's and came to the front of the circle as they looked at the blonde in wonder.

"Wait? So he's the Phantom King?" Lucy whispered to Gray as Naruto seemed to have heard her whisper.

"If you want to ask a question about me, then just ask." Lucy jumped back in surprise as her eyes popped out inhumanly.

"That was way too close!" Lucy said as she put a hand to her chest to calm down.

Naruto gave his mischievous smirk as it captured the hearts of a few girls. "Anyways… Erza." Naruto looked back at her as Erza responded with attention.

"I want to see how strong you've become. But maybe we should go to a more less populated land." Naruto was about to teleport both him and Erza as she was surprised a little but gladly accepted it as she changed into her heavenly wheel armor.

"We'll have none of that." Makarov said as Naruto noticed the small old man walk past the members that gave him space.

"Naruto Uzumaki… or should I say… Naruto Royard , of the House of Royard." Makarov gave him a stern face as Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"That's not my last name anymore." Naruto said as his happy face came back. "It's Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde said as Makarov still had his stern face.

"Will you come to my office?" Makarov said as Naruto looked somewhere else.

"I think that will have to wait." Naruto said as Makarov gave a confused face until some of the mages were shoved to give space to some walking frog.

"In order of the mage council, with the destruction of properties and lands of Fiore. The ten wizard saints, hereby arrest Erza Scarlet." The frog said as he read it from a scroll, with the mage council's stamp.

"What!?" Natsu yelled as he was about to attack the other soldiers but was soon knocked out by Erza.

"Gray, take him back inside the guild and make sure he doesn't come after me." Erza said as Gray nodded and took the sleeping Natsu back inside the guild.

"If your gonna take her anywhere then I'm coming as well." Naruto said as the frog noticed the blonde and remembered who he was.

"If that is what you wish." The frog bowed as Naruto smiled.

"I don't like all the bowing down, so please don't." Naruto said as the frog understood. They soon headed to the place where the ten wizard saints would be as Naruto got up to date on what's been going on with Erza's life.

"Wow, so you guys defeated Lullaby, a demon created from Zeref?" Naruto asked as Erza nodded. "Wow! I'm so jealous!" Naruto said as he wished he could have fought a demon like that.

"I don't think you would be. It was the main reason why Fairy Tail is in trouble again." Erza said as she enjoyed having Naruto back in her life. She truly didn't want him to leave, and even hoped he may…

"Head into the hallways and you'll see a door. That's where all the wizard saints are." The old frog said as he left them in peace.

"Thanks!" Naruto said as he waved the old frog a goodbye.

"Come on, Naruto. I have to go and see them." Erza said as she took lead as Naruto soon noticed and followed her.

"Naruto… what have you been doing? I mean, what did you do after all… that." Erza said as she didn't want to relive that horror.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he looked up in thought as he hummed. "Well… I've been fighting, quite a lot after all that happened. I found a master after a brawl, and he had a disciple with him. I've learned some awesome things from him and I don't think his other disciple liked me that much." Naruto said as he had a sweat drop from all the stares and narrowed eyebrows he got from him.

"Don't tell me you've been gang fighting or anything like that." Erza said as she had a scolding tone which Naruto never knew she had. But it still did the work as Naruto raised his hands in defense.

"No, not anything like that. I've just been taking missions and requests by people from all over EarthLand." Naruto said as Erza huffed in relief.

"My, my. If it isn't the famous Phantom King." A blue haired man walked near to them as Erza stopped dead as her hair shadowed her face.

"Is that you Jellal!?" Naruto said with his goofy smile as the man shook his head.

"I'm sorry Naruto-sama but I'm just his twin brother, Siegrain." He said as Naruto thought for awhile.

"Really?..." Naruto said as he put a finger on his chin. Siegrain didn't like how this was going as he reached down to Erza as he whispered something to her.

"Make sure you don't tell them about 'that'" Erza was dead silent the whole time Siegrain was there as Naruto thought she may be close with this twin brother of Jellal.

He pulled out a red Popsicle and started eating it as Siegrain soon disappeared to reappear with the other ten wizard saints.

"So? Should we go?" Naruto said as he spread his right hand sideways to the door. Erza nodded as she went inside, facing the ten most powerful mages of Earth land.

"Eh, why is he here?" The wizard saints all knew about the infamous Naruto Uzumaki

"Wooh, each of you guys sure look funny." Naruto said while eating his Popsicle. His main interest seemed to be with an old man with features of a cat.

"Ah, Erza Scarlet, you are here because of the damages your guild has done to the land of Fiore. We ask that you stop this mass destruction that your guild has done." One of the wizard saints said as Naruto looked bored.

"I have a question." A purple haired woman said as the speaker was surprised but let the woman speak as she came forward.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Ultear said as she looked at him in disdain. She didn't like whatever the blonde was radiating with. It made her uneasy just being around him.

"We can speak about this in a later time. Right now, we are focusing on Erza Scarlet and her charges." The chairman said as Ultear bit her lip.

"You know, you should keep that frown off your face. It looks ugly on you." Naruto said as Ultear couldn't believe the arrogance.

"I have come! It's me Erza The Monster!" A massive hole was created from a wall as a bad replica of Erza came in.

"Come arrest me! I'll destroy all of you!" The other Erza started playing with a sword he got as Naruto just laughed as the other Erza embarrassed the real one as she gave Natsu a chop on the neck. Knocking him out yet again.

* * *

"Oh, god." Lucy said as she had a sweat drop on her forehead. 'That idiot is going to get us in even more trouble!' Lucy thought as Makarov and everyone else was silent. They knew that Natsu was already there or halfway there to Erza's location.

"You got to admit it though, that kid sure has a heart of gold." Naruto appeared before them as they all were in shock.

"W-what?!" Makarov said as he woke up from his nap.

Erza, and a sleeping Natsu appeared next to Naruto as everyone soon began to relax. They all surrounded them as they asked questions of what happened and to Erza, who was the blonde.

"Old man, I think we can finally have the talk you wanted." Naruto said as Makarov nodded.

* * *

"So? Care to tell me why you have come?" Makarov said as Naruto made himself comfortable in his chair.

"I don't ask why and who in my guild." Naruto said as Makarov had shadows over his head.

"I'm not playing around, I am serious!" Makarov said as he knew this boy, the boy who had made an infamous name around all over Earth land. This blonde, wouldn't come here if it wasn't for a perfect good reason.

The old man had veins popping out as his light magic radiated all over the room.

Naruto gave himself a smile as he looked at Makarov.

"Old man… Even you should know not to mess with the Phantom King."

Makarov felt the ominous power radiating from the boy, his magic level was like a tsunami. Able to wash the old man away with just a wave.

'What kind of magic is this!?'


	2. Joining Hands In The Face Of Darkness!

**There's been a mistake. In the first chap, when you read the part that the ten wizard council had sent him to watch over Fairy Tail, that was a mistake and it wasn't by the council. I have fixed it. Questions that are itching you of the story will be revealed in later chapters. Sorry! Let's get on with the story...**

"_Fairy, where are you going?..." - Snow fairy, by Funkist_

"Squad 03, do you see the target? Confirm." A monotone female voice said as fast footsteps were heard in the midst of the rainy night. A black figure swiftly moved to his position as another stood next to him.

They were standing in position as a maniac's laugh was heard.

"Squad 03 see's the target." A males rough voice was heard through radio as a few more figure seems to land on the buildings that were close to their target.

"Come out! You little rats! I'll tear you to pieces!" A horribly disfigured man said as his whole body radiated with dark magic.

"Permission to terminate?"

"Permission granted."

As the figures got out of their cover, they completely surrounded the man in a few seconds as the disfigured man hit them with a wave of dark magic. A few recoiled back as most soon rocketed up in the sky.

Their swords, aiming at the man as they swallowed down like a shooting star. The man did not see anything but the shimmer of the blades.

"Man~, doing these missions sure tires you out." One of the figures lifted off her helmet showing her deep pink hair as she kneeled down to the dead body.

"We are doing them a favor, aren't we?" The female said as the one who seemed to be the leader, looked at the dead body as well.

"Dark Lacrima infused with even more dark magic… it's a horror that is better for those who have it to be dead then killing innocents." The leader made a tight fist as he looked away and lead them to their HQ, The Pentaghast.

_The country known as Nixus has a history known for it's greatest defeat, in the war of X682. Nixus and Fiore had deep hate for each other after they were contacted of each other's countries. Fiore wanted the rich lacrima that was in Nexus most popular city of it's country, but Nixus harshly refused to Fiore's demand. Letting them in a war that took forty years to reach a climax. Forty years, that took hundreds of thousands of lives from the constant battles and never ending debates and cries from citizens to stop the war. The results? A destroyed country, with no monarchy and government to keep the country in order. The country soon became a hot spot for thieves and dark guilds, looking for the lacrima that is deep inside Nixus. It was a country that only the strong survived and the weak were to beg and sell their own body, just so they can live another day… Until 'he' came._

"Aaah, why does that dog have to leave?" The pink haired female said as she laid down in a white couch. The team were all out of their combat issued clothes as they looked at her.

She was a young female girl, her eyes were a deep brown red and had a pinkish skin color. She was in blue school outfit with a white skirt color with a red horizontal line on the edge of her skirt.

She took out a blue lollipop and putted it in her mouth as she gave a deep frown. One of her teammates a sky blue haired girl gave a smile as she hugged the cute girl to tell her that they'll keep her company while he's gone.

"You should stop complaining and start training. We are only ranked third because of you." A young boy with black hair said as was also in a school outfit. His male outfit was brown colored with black pants.

Louise just ignored him as he got deeply annoyed by her. He was about to strangle her until an older man interrupted him.

"Hey! There will be no fighting in this team, got it?" The man said as the two huffed as they went back to what they were doing.

"Kakashi-sensei... Louise is just a big burden to the team." Gale said as Louise didn't even pay attention.

The man looked at his young team that was made out of six kids. They were still fresh out of the box but quickly risen up the ranks. It was also the favorite team of their boss. Some say, that was the reason why they were in the top three.

Gale Kizami; The black haired boy who is a prodigy in the arts of the blade, skillful tactician and an all around fighter, he was the sub-leader of the team if he wasn't with them for a reason.

The man looked at the blue haired girl, as she took out her bag for school.

Ami Kawashima; A young girl who has self confidence in her beauty and has an arrogant belief in her own cuteness. She oftens plays with the leader to make Louise jealous at times, it is a sport that has been common since they have been a team. She is also the group's magic expert, and has the magic to cancel other magic. The blue princess is somewhat handy with a blade. She is the peacekeeper of the team, or she like's to believe she is.

Then the pink haired little kid.

Louise de la Valliere; A girl who is rather infamous in the HQ. Her skills with the blade is not to be undermined as she often clashes with Gale's but he seems to win every match she declares. Her magic is a rare skill which is the void magic, capable of delivering destructive spells to her enemies. She is heedless towards formality and acts without thinking most of the time. She is known throughout the HQ as the Tsundere Queen. Her obvious adoration towards the leader is known by everyone, but she denies it and even hits the leader if he's nearby, telling him that she does not have any sort of crush.

The other three must have left already for class as he looked at the time.

"Holy smokes! Get to class you dunderheads!" He said as the three quickly obeyed his word. After they left building and to the near school, he took a deep breath as he recollected himself.

The recent outbreak of the dark lacrima had caused worries to the HQ. They dark lacrima infused civilians and mages were few in number but just a single one could destroy an entire town in minutes. It all happened after their most powerful leader left the country. There must have been a secret motive towards this… someone is attacking Nixus.

* * *

"Erza, how do you know this guy?" Lucy asked as Erza looked at her as they sat on the stool's of the small bar they have inside the guild. The redhead looked down on the table as Mirajane was also interested to find out.

"He... he's one of my oldest nakamas before Fairy Tail." Erza said as she seemed to have great difficulty in telling them of the blonde.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk much about him, but if you ever can, then tell us." Mirajane said with a smile as Erza smiled thankfully. "I'm sorry about this. I just..."

"It's okay!" Lucy said as she leaned on the table. "But I'm guessing, he means a lot to you." Lucy said as she put a hand to her cheek. Erza was a little surprised at the comment as she looked at her glass of orange juice.

'Why is he making me feel all this... it's unlike me to be this way.' Erza thought as she noticed how different she was after meeting the blonde.

"Either way... they sure are taking their time in the office." Lucy said as she looked upstairs to the master's room.

* * *

"Any way~" Naruto said as he stood up from his chair and looked at the view of Magnolia. "Don't worry about me, I won't cause trouble for your guild." Naruto said as he looked at all the merchants in the middle of the town.

It was like a row of lines, the lines were all the shops were and the spaces between each line was like a road. He had to admit it, this town was well developed.

"What about other guilds? What about the whole land of Fiore?" Makarov said as he had his sternest face. He wasn't going to let the blonde go even if it kills him. Naruto was not one to not have a purpose when he accepted a mission. If he did, it was either, large value of money, land or ancient weapons of mass destruction that was handed to him in the end of his objective. He also, wasn't one to bow down to monarchy or government.

"As long as the king and your council doesn't get in my way. Then nothing will happen." Naruto told the master as he knew that if he damaged Fiore in anyway, Erza wouldn't be friendly towards him. He doesn't want Erza to reject him, reject their friendship that was held for years.

Erza was his weakness, and he wasn't going to let anyone know that. Not yet, anyway.

"Then we have an understanding." Makarov said as the whole tension was disappeared with his smile. "Well, I won't ask you anymore questions, for now." Makarov said as Naruto smiled as he shook the old man's hand.

* * *

"How long are they gonna take!" Natsu said as his hands were burning with fire. "I want to fight that guy! He stopped my battle of all time!" Natsu growled as he punched down a round table.

"Hey now, let's not start breaking things in the guild." Mirajane said in her usual sweet tone as Natsu just huffed.

"Here they come down!" Cana said pointing to the two figure walking down the stairs to the main floor. Everyone was watching them as they walked.

"It's been nice seeing you Erza." Naruto said as he walked to the sitting redhead.

"You're leaving?" Erza asked as she hoped he wasn't. They just met after god knows how long and now he was just gonna leave?

"Hm? Well… I'm staying in Magnolia actually." Naruto said as he scratched his head. He understood how worried Erza was of him leaving. And his mission was to watch them so he wasn't going to be leaving the place anytime soon.

'Thank god...' Erza thought as she got off the stool and walked next to him. She hugged him tightly as tears fell down her cheek, landing on his neck.

"Maah, Erza… it's not like you to cry this much." Naruto said as he lightly pushed Erza's shoulder so her face can see his face. "I'm going to be here for awhile, so don't worry." He gave her his widest smile with his eyes closed as Erza smiled. Naruto wiped of the tears that fell down her cheeks as he felt the soft skin touch his thumb.

"Why don't you stay here forever?" Erza asked as she knew it was something selfish to say, but god… she really needed him. She needed someone she was comfortable to talk to about her regrets and pain. She hoped that she wasn't using him, Naruto was someone who understood her the most, if there was someone she could tell her how she feels then it was Naruto.

Naruto felt uneasy as those words came out of her. He really wanted to… but that would mean all the years of self sacrifice of keeping Erza away from his heart was for nothing.

Everyone felt the uneasiness in the area as they couldn't believe that Erza, the one who scolded them, taught them and cared them was breaking down so bad.

"Why does he mean so much to you?" Gray said to nobody as he didn't get all this crying Erza was doing. It wasn't like the Erza he knew.

"Oi! Everyone is worried about you, Erza." Naruto said as Erza widened her eyes as she saw the look of worries on everyone.

She regained her self composure and gave her usual stern face. "Don't worry, I'm just…" Erza stopped in her sentence as she didn't know what to say.

"She's just in that time of the month guys, for her it's being rather sad then angry." Naruto said putting his hand on her shoulders. He didn't see the tick mark on Erza's forehead as everyone soon gave them a wide berth.

"Hmm? Why are you guy's moving back?" Naruto looked at the member's and soon felt the shaking shoulders of Erza's as he looked at her.

"Erza-"

"Don't even talk!" Erza said as she swiftly rotated herself to face Naruto as she gave him a roundhouse kick, hurling him to the wall of the guild.

"Fight me!" Natsu said as he was getting fired up for this moment.

"Please! No more damage!" Mirajane pleaded as she sweat dropped.

* * *

Naruto liked how the guild was, sure it was rowdy and was very undisciplined. But their loyalty to each other diminished whatever thought of negativity of the guild.

"Mahh, you guys sure like acting cool." Naruto said as he looked at the group of shadowed figure's on top of the buildings.

They were outside in magnolia as the clouds covered the sun, shadowing their form.

One of them hurled down quickly towards Naruto, as his fist were ready to punch him a few feet back.

"I think this maybe the dumbest of your group." Naruto grabbed the figure's head before he even had the chance to strike him.

He smashed the figure's head down the ground as a wave of debris explosion was heard throughout the town.

* * *

"Huh?!" Makarov widened his eyes as he felt that blast of magic. He looked through his window as he saw the explosion in the middle of magnolia.

He saw the sprinting figure of Natsu, Erza and Laxus as it seemed they were all interested on what was going on.

* * *

"Oi! Laxus what are you doing here?!" Natsu said as Erza also saw the lighting speed of Laxus.

"Whoever did that, means they are strong. So, why wouldn't I want to go there." Laxus said with his usual smirk.

Erza hoped that no civilians were injured in that blast as it fueled her to go even faster.

* * *

"Hmph! Says the one who alerted almost everyone in the area." A young girl's voice was heard as Naruto seemed to scratch his head.

"I'm not done yet!" The same one who charged at Naruto rocketed straight at him as Naruto blocked every punch the man threw at him, as the charger cocked his right hand back and gave a right hook to Naruto's face.

Naruto caught his right hand as he pulled it back, making him able to knee the guy in the gut.

"Phaw!" He recoiled back far to a wall as he clutched his stomach.

"So? Who sent you here?" Naruto asked as he put his hand inside his pant's pocket. A dark pink beam hurled straight down him as Naruto turned around for the beam to hit straight at him.

"Naruto!" When she had an eye view of what was going on, she saw the beam hit Naruto. Erza dashed to the spot as she changed into her black wing armor.

As the smoke disappeared it showed an unfazed Naruto.

"You should watch your surrounding!" A messy black haired boy said as he appeared at the left side of Erza as he kicked her.

Erza couldn't believe the strength the kid had as her back hit a house.

"I think that's enough play time for now." A man appeared out of a purple magic circle as he seemed to wear a suit and a bow-tie. The man had a french style mustache and a long black hat on his head.

"Ah… it's been awhile, hasn't it? Naruto-kun." The man looked at the surprised face of Naruto.

"Wah?!" Naruto couldn't believe it. "Reinhardt!" Naruto yelled out the man's name as the gentleman smiled.

"Proper greetings are in order. The young lad that rudely attacked you is, Kray. The other one that attacked your lady is-"

"Shut up!"

A very interested Laxus yelled as he appeared in flash in front of Reinhardt.

The middle-aged seemed unfazed by the appearance of Laxus as the lightning mage was going to strike this man down with a lightning punch.

"Wha?-" A purple magic circle appeared close to Laxus face as a demonic hand punched Laxus square in the jaw as he was hurled miles away.

"As I was saying-"

"I don't care who they are! But if anyone hurts Erza, then there's gonna be hell to pay." Naruto grinded his teeth as he looked at the young boy that was in his fighting position.

"You haven't changed I see." The man said as he looked at the other figures that stood back from the fight.

"You were given a simple mission to send, Naruto-kun a message." The man scolded the boy who seemed to be in charge as the rest of the figure kneeled down.

"We're sorry for this, Reinhardt-sama." The leader said as he looked at the boy standing next to Naruto.

"You fine lads can go. I'll deliver him the message." Reinhardt said.

The whole group disappeared as Reinhardt disappeared and reappeared a few feet away from Naruto.

"Okay! Who wants to fight the great Natsu!" The pink mage roared out as fire came out of his mouth. Happy just sighed as he then noticed Naruto and a weird dressed man.

"Interruptions in this filth of a place is getting annoying." Reinhardt used his magic spell again as it knocked out Natsu fairly easy.

Erza was soon able get a hold of herself as she put a hand on her dizzy head. She walked out of the rubble of quarry as she noticed Naruto with some fashioned middle aged man. She heard Natsu's yelling as it did not help her headache.

'That kid...' Erza thought as she couldn't believe the strength of the kick was. And he was no older than thirteen.

"I have a message from… 'us'." Reinhardt said as dark shadows surrounded near his eyes.

Naruto gave off his demonic eyes as he growled. He couldn't believe that they were still going on with their plan. He radiated with magic as his whole body began to change.

**"Devil Soul: Phantom King!"** Naruto's hair soon became even more wild and his eye became even more narrower, as if he was staring. White markings appeared around his eyes and cheeks as his whole outfit turns black. His skin also became pitch black. His teeth became sharp as a blade, and his hand were semi-claws as his whole body was surrounded by a dark aura that screamed with power and death.

Reinardt looked at this with interest. "My… it's been a long time since I have seen that." Hundreds of purple magic circles appeared before him as they sprouted out demonic hands that reached for Naruto.

**"This is the end..."** A dark beam that came out of the ground destroyed the demonic hands as it dissipated into dust.

As the beam vanished, Naruto put his hand out facing Reinhardt as black ball of magic began to form until it became a massive dark beam that destroyed the ground and created a seismic wave of destruction as it reached his target.

"Naruto?" Erza couldn't believe this, her whole body was screaming to run. Was this the Naruto she knew?

"Fairy Law!"

"What?!" Natsu thought as he covered his eyes with his hand from the bright glow.

The middle-aged man looked at the magic that was about to deal judgement, with interest.

"Naruto, we haven't forgotten." Reinhardt said before disappearing, as the beam vanished with Makarov's most powerful magic taking effect.

Even Naruto felt the magic take effect as he guessed it was the right decision. He released the form as he felt the exhaustion from using his most powerful take over.

"Damn… old man, that's a pretty strong attack…"

Erza held Naruto before he fell down on the ground.

Naruto felt the tears that dropped on his face. "I'm sorry… Erza."

"You idiot boy, you said nothing will happen to Fiore. But look at the destruction you have caused" Makarov said as he scolded the boy who rested on Erza's lap.

Naruto gave a small laugh as he looked at Makarov. "What destruction?" Naruto said as every damage the land had been dealt with was gone.

Makarov's mouth was agape anime like as he swore he saw some destroyed buildings and roads. He couldn't believe what he saw.

"Lost magic... Repair All." Naruto said with a smile as he liked being in Erza's lap.

"You know I wouldn't forgive you of this, even after what you just did." Makarov said looking at the blonde that seemed to contemplate on something. The old mage sighed as he looked at the sun that now shone without clouds to hide it's beautiful rays of sunlight. "But..."

Naruto looked at Makarov as the wizard saint faced him with a smile, "You sure have a way of attracting people to your side." Makarov said as he sat down on the ground, the sun was looking real beautiful today.

Erza pulled on Naruto's bangs as she scolded him. After a few minutes of begging her to stop, Naruto also looked at the sun.

The old man facing the sun as the shadow of him covered their body. It was like an art piece.

"You know, I may need to build a guild here, with some of my friends over in Nixus. Maybe, Fiore and Nixus can call each other friends after some time." Naruto said as Makarov nodded.

"If your guild protects those of Fiore and the country, then after sometime, the two countries could finally join hands together..." Makarov said as he was glad to be alive in this moment where all hate for each other's country may quell down to nothingness.

"The people of Nixus and the government of Fiore won't like it, but they'll soon understand that love and understanding between each other is long lasting, then hate and revenge." Naruto said as Erza didn't understand what he was saying. What is this country called Nixus? What hate does Nixus and Fiore have? He's going to build a guild?

"Spoken like someone who has seen many wars." Makarov said.

"We're going to need this alliance, because the man you saw... he and his own alliance will bring the down fall of Earth Land." Naruto said as Makarov sighed, this was a whole heap of trouble for him to handle.

"There you guys are!" Natsu said as he dashed to them. Happy flew to Erza as he sat next to her. The dragon slayer looked at them as he felt uneasy in all the quiet and peace there was in the moment.

"So? What's the name of your guild?" Makarov looked back at Naruto as he flashed his smile.

"Shooting Stars!"

**Thank You for reading this fanfic. The name of the guild has a meaning, if you think you know the meaning of Shooting Stars then please tell me it in review section! But if the name really itches you guys then it's even more important you tell me! :P**


	3. Attack On Fairy Tail!

"He did what?!" A loud scream was heard throughout the HQ as everyone put a hand on their ears.

"Now, now, it might be a good thing for us to join hands with Fiore." A white haired man sighed as he put a finger in his ear, he really wished she didn't broke his ear drums.

"What? I won't ever forgive Fiore for what they did." The young teenage girl said as she crossed her arms on her flat chest. She looked rebellious on the decision the boss made as the man tried to calm the the young girl.

She walked back and forth in their teams floor as she had a twitching eyebrow on her cute face.

Louise couldn't believe that Naruto was going to make peace with Fiore. After they left them in pieces. She had a deep hate for Fiore and once thought that Nixus would finally get her revenge on it's land.

"It's not a matter of forgiveness, but a matter of progress, to forgiveness. We aren't just going to say, 'hey let's all be friends now'. We are going to show that Nixus is a country that hasn't been broken… a country that drastically changed for the better." Kakashi tried to explain the best way he could as even he didn't understand why Naruto would do that.

He was their leader, so he should have absolute trust in his motives.

The young and brash girl soon had a smirk as the man started to worry from that. "We're going to show Fiore that Nixus is the greatest country the world will ever see! So sign me up!" The young girl pointed at her captain as he sighed with a sweat drop on his forehead.

'Fiore is doomed…' The man felt sad for all the people of Fiore as they were going to have to deal with the Tsundere Queen.

* * *

"Huh? He's going to represent Nixus in Fiore?" A woman whose heart shaped face had a frown as her curvaceous figure hugged the tight black suit she wore. Her beautiful long black hair had a bang that was swept to her left side. She also had a light purple lotus on the top left side of her hair. Her black eyes seemed to wonder around as her long eyelashes

She looked at her team as they all sat at their usual spot in their R&amp;R floor.

The floor of the R&amp;R was in the middle section of HQ building as it had all the items suited for entertainment and relaxation. The floor is very expansive as it has it's own water fountain that is made out of pure quartz, it look's spectacular as it was in the middle of all the small stair that led to different areas with different stuff.

In the north, was where the beautiful black haired girl's team was. On the west was where all the tv, ping-pong table and the video game's. The east had all the snacks, drinks that anyone could desire. The south was the elevator for the floor and for all the other floors in the HQ.

"Seem's like the best decision for me." A bored and uncaring young man said as he laid down the sofa. "If we join with Fiore then commerce, trades and all our revenue will expand exponentially. A smart decision by a smart leader. Aren't I right, Masrur? " His messy brown hair covered his eyes as his team mates looked at him.

"I don't think so… the people of Nixus still holds a deep grudge towards Fiore… I think theres a bigger reason why we need to join with Fiore. What do you think?... Akeno" A tall well-built man said. His face had a narrow appearance with his lower lip pierced. His red eyes were cold as ice and his short hair was a bright red.

The woman looked at him as she contemplated on what he said.

'Naruto-kun...'

* * *

"Are you serious!?"

"What about the outbreak!?"

The cries of some of the citizen brought pain towards, Ann. She was to deliver the message in public as she knew there would be some who would disagree towards the leader's proposal.

"The outbreak has disappeared and only a remaining few are still a threat-"

"My ass! How do we know if it's just a lie!?" One male citizen said as he was sweating from anger. This was an outrage.

"I want peace!" A woman's cry was heard as all the citizens yelling disappeared as every civilian that was in the HQ's main hall looked at the middle-aged woman. Her face looked tired and her hair was messy even with a ponytail.

"Our country was destroyed because of things like this… my son was killed because of them, yes! But what does hatred give in return? A day of tranquility? Maybe a smile on your face for a few days? I look at other children and know that if the same thing happens again, they… those kids that I see, will be gone!" The woman yelled out towards the crowd as they were all stunned.

A few people gained a confident look as they raised their hands.

"I also want peace!"

"Me too!"

The crowd's disapproval soon changed into approval as people raised their hands in agreement of the proposal.

Ann felt an itch in her eye as she touched it. 'Tears?' It threatened to fall as she smiled.

"We'll show Fiore! What the people of Nixus can finally do! We'll show them… our great country!" Ann said as everyone cheered with those who held a deep grudge to disappear from the crowd.

"Ooorayah!"

* * *

"Can you feel it? It's as if a torch was lit in my heart!" A man said as he looked down at the crowd of people. His eyes lit up with joy as his lips that was purple trembled.

"Hmm, I thought this whole thing was going to be bad for the people… but I guess we shouldn't have underestimated the people of Nixus." A blond man looked down at the crowd of people. He and his friend were dressed in a white and gold trim colored haori.

"Let's get rid of the last few that are alive. After this, their leader will sure owe us…"

* * *

"You destroyed the ice! You dumb bastard!"

Since the revelation of a dark secret organization, the strongest team of Fairy Tail decided they needed to do strong missions to get stronger. At least… that's what Natsu thinks.

"Oi! It's not like as if it mattered!" A rather angry Naruto said as Lucy deadpanned. Lyon couldn't believe it… the opponent he was going to fight to show he was stronger than his teacher... .

"Either way! I found this woman next to the destroyed ice." Naruto said as he pointed at the dust that soon disappeared, showing a naked woman.

'Wow!'

"Ur!" Gray's eyes widened exponentially as he passed out. Lucy's eyes were popping out anime like as she screamed in shock.

The destroyed Deloria laid down in the ground in rubble. "Hey, why don't we recreate Deloria and fight him! It sure will be fun!" Naruto said as Lucy couldn't believe it.

'So I'm just going to have to beat him to show I have surpassed Ur!' Lyon was determined now, he will defeat this Naruto, and then he can finally surpass Ur!

"Either way, that sure was a fun mission with you guys! But man… I would sure like a good pillow to rest on." Naruto said as Sherry sat down on the ground. "You can rest on my lap! Naruto-sama!" She said as she had hearts on her eyes. Thinking about the moment with Naruto sitting on her legs, as he whispered sweet nothingness into her ears.

_Let's go back!_

_"I will destroy you for the sake of love!" Sherry had her wood golem ready to hammer-fist Lucy into bits. "How is this in the name of love?!" Lucy deadpanned as she then saw it._

_"Nani?" Sherry was surprised as she saw it… "God Magic: Heavenly Push." A blonde man blow away her golem as it was soon destroyed into bits of wood._

_She then saw him look at her as she was soon alarmed that his attention was on her now. "I don't let anything hurt my friends, if you ever do… then I'll destroy you." He sent him her glare as Sherry felt it… love! The glare gave her shivers that reached down to her heart._

_"Eh? What's happening?" Lucy thought as when she opened her eyes after all that happened, then saw a love-struck Sherry and a menacing glare of Naruto's._

_End!_

Naruto happily accepted it, ignorant of her feelings as Lucy just deadpanned yet again. Natsu was knocked out by Erza after the fight with Lyon as she carried him on her back.

"We can sleep after we get to the village!" Lucy said as she couldn't believe Naruto, is he really all that he's cracked up to be?

'What a mediocre little kid…' A lone figure watched the Fairy Tail members and the soon to be guildmaster of Shooting Stars, carrying a covered woman, who he felt a sense of dread. He changed from a masked man to a woman. Ultear looked at her ball as Siegrain appeared in the ball.

"Don't underestimate him… he's full of surprises. You better get as many info you can about him, cause your eyes will roll back from all of it." Ultear bit her lip as Siegrain disappeared.

As the villager's thanked them after they destroyed the fake moon, that was the reason for all the confusion.

Lucy got her golden key, Natsu got to eat a lot and they all got a lot of money, except Naruto.

* * *

Sherry really did not want to leave her love. After she saw the fleeting team, she looked back at Lyon as he smiled.

"What are you waiting for? Lets go!" Lyon said as he ran to the team as Sherry soon followed with a happy smile.

Lyon was determined to get stronger so he could beat the man that destroyed Deloria. So what better way than to be teached by a new master that did that. If only he knew how far he would surpass with the teacher whose abilities and magic gave him the moniker, The Phantom King.

As Lyon and sherry got closer, they yelled out Naruto's name.

He looked back at them as he smiled, Lyon and Sherry was going to members in his guild and Ur and maybe… she will be one. He looked at the sleeping Ur as he was really pumped to fight the one and only Ice Make Queen. That was what he thought as Ur really didn't have that kind of nickname…

"So? Want to join Shooting Stars?" Naruto asked with a smile as everyone else looked at the first recruit of a new guild.

"Yes!"

* * *

"We won't accept your application to build a guild in Fiore." Ultear said as other wizard saint was taken back and sweated a little as they looked at Naruto who showed no emotion after she said those words.

"'Who says I need your acceptance to build a guild?" Naruto said as he looked at the shadowed saint in the middle of the rest.

"You owe me, so come on!" Naruto said with a smile as the shadowed chairman formed a smile that was able to be seen.

"You can't just accept this? There is papers need to be signed, people to alert that there's a new guild!" Siegrain really didn't like this. He believed Naruto was going to stay in Fiore temporarily but it seems he's going to be staying for a whole lot longer.

"Either way… Nixus and Fiore will soon need to join hands together." Naruto said as his face was hidden.

The wizard saints looked at him in wonder. "What do you mean?" The old cat man said as his right eyebrow lifted in wonder.

Siegrain wondered what he was trying to say as he put his hand on his chin.

"There's this alliance, called Yami. Each one has joined with their own purpose, but their main purpose is to claim the world as theirs, each leader are not even considered human, based upon their wide range of magic abilities. Each leader has their own group, one of their group attacked me and Fairy Tail in Magnolia. And one of the leaders eventually came as well.

"He's telling the truth." Makarov stated as it added more horror to the wizard saints. "That man… he's one of them, right?" The whole council was in uproar, they couldn't believe their was such an alliance.

Naruto lifted his head, "No… but he is the disciple to them. The magic power you felt in Magnolia, it was him and mine. ." They stopped in dead silence. Siegrain widened his eyes as he couldn't believe there was another group of people, doing the same thing but with their own set of goals.

"We are going to have to band together, Fiore, Nixus and any other countries in the world if we don't want to be engulfed in darkness!" Naruto said as they were all in shock.

"Why haven't they already done that?" Makarov asked, if these godly people were created from the moment of it's creation then they sure would have been capable of destroying this world.

"That's because they are still trying to find powerful magic items and more followers for their world domination. We still have some time until they start their plans, that attack in magnolia was the sign that they are still active." Naruto said as he really liked the face of Siegrain and Ultear.

"And if you're thinking they are anything like Zeref… then you're very wrong. Their second purpose is to destroy any, who are a threat to the alliance, that includes me… Zeref and all of his worshipers also all of you guys." Naruto said as he looked at them, some just couldn't handle the truth.

* * *

"Hahah! You should have seen their faces! It was hilarious!" Naruto laughed as he was inside Fairy Tail. Sherry, Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Makarov and all the other members just couldn't laugh at this.

"Come on, Sherry, lighten up!" Naruto said with a smile as she gave him an unsure smile.

"There's nothing funny about this!" Erza said as she looked at him with a stern face. "This Yami alliance… they could turn this world upside down! And you're just laughing?" Erza said as Naruto's smile soon disappeared.

"It's not like the three judges are gonna pop up and just kill everyone." Naruto said as Levy looked at him with a questioning gaze.

"Are you telling us that they can't come out yet?" She asked as everyone looked at him. Naruto gave his usual smirk as he finished his Popsicle.

"Yep! And it's our job to get destroy the three urns!" Naruto said as he had a determined face. Makarov wasn't explained of the three urns as he widened his eyes.

"You didn't tell the other saints about Ur?" Makarov said as Naruto smiled.

"Yeah… I don't trust them with that amount of information." The blonde said as he looked up to the stairs and saw a walking down Ur. She was being protected by Gray as if she would fall down.

"Oi! How is it hanging?" Naruto asked Ur as she gave him a wandering gaze.

As she reached the last step of the stairs. "I was told that you were my little savior." Ur said with a smirk as Naruto as he had an anime like angry face.

"I'm not little!" Naruto said in defense as he crossed his arms and looked to his left. Ur shook her head with a few chuckle as she looked at him.

"Well, you sure act like one… kid." Ur seriously did not knew Naruto as he had tick on his forehead. She was wearing a sky blue jacket with a black black collar, jeans and a white tank top.

"Either way… thank you for joining Shooting Stars." Naruto said with a mischievous smile. Ur didn't know what he was saying until she looked at her cleavage, right boob.

She gave a smirk as she walked to Naruto whose smile was soon gone by wonderment. She grabbed Naruto's hand as it pressed between her two big cups. "Well~, I never knew you were this into my tits to put a guild stamp." She whispered it in his ears as he was in shock.

"T-that was supposed to make you angry…" Naruto said as he fell down off his chair.

Gray laughed as Erza seemed to not pay attention to what was happening, but her body twitched a little when Ur hugged Naruto.

"Oh yeah... Naruto, when are you going to be building your guild?" Mirajane asked as she wondered where it was going to be and how it will look.

"It's going to be on Cait Shelter! We're going to destroy that guild and build a new one on top! MWAHAHAH!" Naruto had a dark aura as he gained star eyes.

Lucy gained a big sweat drop as she looked at him. "Please do, and when the magic council hears about it then you can go to jail and live their for the rest of your life."

Naruto's dark aura soon disappeared and went back to his no care in the world face.

"Either way... I desperately need money, and a place to stay." Naruto said as he looked at Erza who just looked away. Making his head fall down.

"Lucy would be happy to let you in her house!" Natsu said as Naruto's head came back up and looked at Lucy. All the attention that was at Naruto was now on her, making Lucy feel shy from the stares. "Would you really?" Naruto said as he had a puppy dog face which made it harder to say no.

"Ah... oh~, okay. You can stay in my house." Lucy said as she fell down defeated. Naruto raised his fist in the air as he rejoiced in happiness.

"Only for one night!" Lucy said in a matter of fact as the blonde happily agreed. It was night right now so tomorrow he, Sherry and hopefully Ur will be going to Cait Shelter, to meet a very close friend…

Lucy sighed as they were on the front door of Lucy's house. She couldn't believe that she was defeated by the one and only, Naruto.

Naruto was behind her as he had his arms on back of his head. "I'm really thankful you let me stay in your house." Naruto said as Lucy looked back at him.

She had a small blush on her face as she looked back at her door. "What's with you and Erza?" Lucy asked as Naruto was a little surprised as he soon looked up to the sky.

"Me and Erza… we grew up in a tower, we fought together in the tower and cried, laughed in the tower. Even if it wasn't a place for us, for any of us to live in." Naruto said as he looked down at the ground.

Lucy wondered what he meant by tower. "What do you mean by 'a tower'?" Lucy asked as she rotated her body to face him.

"The Tower of Heaven." Naruto said as his eyes seemed to be shadowed. Lucy saw the look that he didn't want to say anything else and sighed as she unlocked the door until he heard a yell which they both knew too well.

"I'll freaking beat the shit out of you!" Natsu's yell was heard throughout Magnolia as every Fairy Tail Members and the Shooting star members who stayed at Fairy hills for the night, ran to the guild.

"Let's go check out... eh?" Lucy looked back to see Naruto already gone.

"Hey! You don't have to go screaming on top of your lungs!" A black long spikey haired man said as he checked his ear to see if he was bleeding.

Natsu dashed to the man as the other made trumpet hand. "Iron Dragon Slayer Roar!" The powerful tornado rushed straight to Natsu as he backflipped into the air and made his own trumpet hand.

"Fire Dragon Slayer Roar!" The two powerful tornadoes clashed against each other for dominance. The iron dragon slayer seemed to confident as his was reaching close to Natsu but then widened his eyes as he saw man behind Natsu.

"Magic Transfer: Fire" Naruto's fire magic soon went into Natsu's body, increasing his strength and power.

"Alright!" Natsu yelled out as his roar's flame burned brighter than ever and straight into the man as he won the clash.

The man recoiled back to a destroyed guild as he was covered in wooden beams.

"What's going on?" Makarov asked as the smoke from the clash soon dispersed into showing a destroyed guild. He walked back in shock as his fist then shook in anger as he walked close to the guild's entrance.

"Natsu, Naruto! Do you know who did this?" Makarov said as they both pointed at the fallen destroyer. He looked at the man in question until he saw his guild mark.

"Phantom Lord!" Makarov's whole body shook with anger as his eyes seemed to vibrate with his anger.

Naruto blinked in surprise as he saw how much that name resembled his nickname, but thought it was just luck.

"Who are they?" Naruto asked as the old man looked at him.

"They are a guild that should be considered a dark guild, they're master is Jose a wizard saint that never comes to any council meetings or anything of the sort." The old man sighed as he wasn't going to have a guild war just because they destroyed their guild.

"Master…" Erza said as the other members stood behind her. All of them either whispering in anger or cursing.

"We should freaking destroy their own guild, for doing this!" Natsu said as his mouth fumed with fire coming out. A few others agreed with yells as they were walking out to the Phantom Lord guild.

"We'll have none of that." Makarov said in a commanding tone as the others who were walking out stopped dead in their tracks.

"They may have destroyed a building, but they haven't destroyed us. Let them destroy this guild, but if they ever hurt or injure our family then there will be punishment." Makarov said as dark shadows covered his face, making him look more threatening than ever.

"Master!" Erza yelled as he looked back and saw a huge man touch the defeated Phantom Lord member and teleport with him.

Makarov sighed as he felt something bad was going to happen.

"Make sure you stay with your team and friends! I advise you all to keep alert and keep your eye sharp! I'm betting that Phantom Lord Guild is not done with us yet." Makarov stated as a few struggled to not go and beat the crap out of them.

Naruto handed each and everyone a paper which had a glowing white magic circle. "Make sure that this is in your hands, if they ever come at you then press your hand on the circle and I'll be there in flash!" Naruto said as he gave them a thumbs up, making some who were nervous to feel a little relieved.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hello Guys! I just updated this third chapter mostly because the author note before the update was misleading.**

**For those who read my un-updated third chapter-**

**Either way know my family weren't having a party because we were happy that my mom was leaving to india. It was just a party for her departure and to make the last day a good day for her. Some of you might be confused from this author's note but others who have read the third chapter before the update know what im talking about. FYI, she's not permanently staying in india, our grandma was sick so my mom went on medical leave to india.**


End file.
